


Gift of my heart

by Bluemoondreams



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I havn't put one of this lot up on here before this is actually an old work I rescued from the back of beyond on my Hard drvie and breathed some life into. A starnge version of Cinderella but then when do I do normal? Robbie and Sportacus you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Right same as always at the beginning, I don’t own any of these characters, but I wish I did especially Sportacus and Robbie. This is just a bit of fun fluff and my first real big slash with Lazy Town characters. If you have a problem with either fluff or slash I suggest you go no further!

The gift of my heart.

Part one, the first appearance:

When he had been a younger man, Robbie Rotten had actually really faithfully believed in fairy godmothers and the happily ever after of fairy tales. Although the villain was now quiet grown up, deep down in his heart he hadn’t ever stopped believing in them, the slender man was just careful to never confess this fact to anyone. He had always hoped that someday he might live his own fairy tale but Robbie knew that as the villain it was highly unlikely even if he did that he would get the happy ending his heart so yearned for.

This belief in fairy tales wasn’t the only thing that Robbie was careful to never confess there was also something else that he kept very quiet and this was that as much as the villain pretended to he didn’t actually hate Sportacus, he was in fact head over heels in love with the blond hero. As far as the villain was concerned it was far better for the hero never to know how he felt about him, but oh he could dream about what it might be like for the hero to love him in return. However on the surface the dark haired man continued to act like he hated the hero, it hurt him to behave like that but the villain knew it was all for the best.

Today though was a special day for the dark haired man, it was his birthday, not that anyone else in Lazy Town was aware of this fact. His birthday was on the exactly the same day that the first day of the annual Lazy Town balls, for the next three nights the grandest even in the Lazy Town calendar would occur. Like some sort of naughty child Robbie would sneak out of his lair and watch the residents of Lazy Town dance the three nights away, dressed in their splendid dresses and smart suites. The dark haired man would observe them, the fun, the joy and every year he would find himself longing to dance in the arms of the town hero at the ball.

These three days and nights were the only time of the year that the villain would cause no kind of trouble for any one in town. Oh how he longed to go to the balls, but despite the fact he was always invited to the balls he never went to them, the dark haired man knew that if he did actually attend everyone would be on edge wondering if he was planning on doing something rotten so instead he did not go but watched.

All alone in the silence of the layer which now more than ever marked his friendless state the villain brought out his birthday cake gently he lowered it to the table and blew out the candles on the cake. Slowly the villain made his birthday wish. “I wish that I could go to the Lazy town balls and dance with Sportacus.” He didn’t expect the wish to get granted after all he was a villain and they didn’t deserve to get their wishes granted.

Quickly the dark haired man looked up, there was a sudden strange feeling of energy in the room, a swirl of silver glitter quiet suddenly occurred in the middle of the room, as it fell away the glitter left a woman in grey with silver wings and white hair standing before the stunned Robbie. “You're . . . a . . . a fairy god mother!” The villain stuttered out staring at her quiet openly.

“Yes Robbie I most certainly am, and I have come here in order to grant your wish, for you love your hero so very dearly and truly.”

The villain flushed slightly at her words and then smiled at the fairy before him. “Thank you so much lady!”

The white haired woman smiled back at him slowly she drew out a long white wand, and gestured towards Robbie with it. Swirls of glowing silver dust wrapped up round Robbie slowly he closed his eyes and felt the magic sweeping over him.

“There you’re all done.” The fairy godmother said to him.

Nervously the dark haired man opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he wore tight fitted trousers that seemed to be almost glued to his legs and over them were knee high black leather boots that clung to the lower leg. Slowly he drew his gaze to his top half, he was outfitted into a fine white shirt, a silver and black elegant waist coat and then over this was a black evening tail coat that made the most of his tiny waist. Tied round his neck was a crisp white cravat that had a silver pin threw it of a crescent moon. 

Wondering what other alterations the fairy had made, Robbie turned to the mirror, his ebony black hair cascaded down his back in long waves which were tied neatly back. On top of his head sat an elegant tall black top hat with a silver band round it. The purple dust that usually surrounded his eyes was replaced with silver making them look even greyer, and also on his face was a simple black domino mask effectively concealing him and drawing even more attention to the grey of his eyes.

Something about the way he was dressed made the villain stop slouching, he stood, tall, elegant and poised. Robbie felt amazing, was it even possible that this handsome stranger in the mirror was himself? “Oh my... I look... Like a gentleman” He said with wonder.

The fairy god mother couldn’t help but chuckle at his startled reaction. “Well off you go, just remember like in all tails the magic will only last till midnight. Don’t worry, no one is going to recognise you or even look at your invite when you hand it in, that is also taken care of by the magic.”

“It is perfect, thank you so much!”

“You are most welcome now off you go and enjoy you’re self.”

With a true smile on his face Robbie turned, he quickly left his layer and headed out to the first of the three balls. When the villain arrived at the town hall the ball was already well under way. Quietly Robbie handed his invite across to the man on the door and just as the fairy godmother had predicted the man didn’t even look at it.  
Slowly and a little apprehensively Robbie stepped onto the stairs that lead down into the ball, as people caught sight of him silence descended over the room, every pair of eyes save those of the town hero’s came to rest on the villain. The tall man couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous but remembering the fairy godmothers promise that no one would recognise him he stood even taller and slowly started down the stairs into the ball room.

Noticing the sudden stillness in the room, Sportacus turned away from his conversation with Ziggy to see what was had happened to cause the unexpected hush. As Sportacus’s sky blue eyes fell on the elegantly dressed man in black and silver they widened, this ebony haired man was so handsome, it was as if someone had reached into Sportacus’s fantasies and breathed life into one. The continued quiet had caused the tall slender man to stand nervously at the bottom of the stairs, aware of his unease from being the centre of so much attention Sportacus walked towards him. At the foot of the stairs Robbie noticed the hero’s approach, he swallowed hard, when Sportacus was near enough the dark haired man dropped him an elegant bow and the blond returned the gesture with equally graceful bow of his own.

Grey eyes met blue, softly the hero smiled at the man before him, as if suddenly remembering why they were all there the orchestra struck up a waltz, the hero’s smile grew and he held a hand out to the other man. “Would you do the honour of dancing with me?” Sportacus asked him gently.

The tall man blushed but took the offered hand in his. “I would be delighted to except your invitation.”

Carefully the hero drew the other man to him, the pair then swept effortlessly out onto the dance floor together. Robbie felt as though he was in heaven, Sportacus was a wonderful dancer, not that the villain had expected anything less for the sports mad elf and it was amazing how they seemed to fit together perfectly. As they circled the dance floor together the villain looked down at the hero, to find his blue eyes gazing back at him, Robbie was happy to see that those eyes were full of light and happiness. “I’ve not seen you at any of these balls before.” The hero said to his partner.

“No but I have seen you, I’ve watched you dance and have fun here every year.”

At this comment the hero couldn’t help but wonder who this man was, surely if such a handsome man had been watching him he would have been aware of it? “Really, well now that I have you all to myself I shall be very sure to make the most of it.”

Robbie blushed slightly and then spoke softly. “I am sure that most, if not all of your time will be taken up by your fair lady.”

“Who do you mean when you say my fair lady?” Sportacus questioned softly, as he danced them out of the ball room into a small private garden.

“I refer to the young lady all in pink.” He answered softly; Robbie was too lost in his partner to have noticed the change in scenery.

It was now the blonds turn to blush. “She is only my friend sir, not my lady, I have no interest in any ladies at all. I do however have a deep interest in you.”  
“An interest in me . . .” The taller man said softly as the dance slowly came to an end.

As they came to a halt and the villain looked round her realised they were outside the ball room in the town halls private garden and what was more the two of them were all alone. Robbie was also very aware of the fact that despite the fact they had stopped dancing the hero had not let go of his hold on him yet. Slowly and clearly reluctant to do so Sportacus released his dance partner but stayed standing opposite the taller man.

“Yes of cause I have an interest in you; it’s as if you have stepped out of my very dreams and into reality.” Sportacus looked up into Robbies grey eyes. “Just who are you?” The hero asked him puzzled.

“No one, I am just a dream come to life as you said, something that will vanish before the light of dawn can touch it.” The taller man said delicately, looking away from Sportacus’s penetrating blue gaze.

“No you can’t be! Please don’t say that! You’re real, I know you are!” Sportacus said voicing his objections to those words very forcefully, he captured one of the man’s pail slender hands in his and pressed it to one of his own cheeks. “Please I just want to know who you are. I’m begging you a name, that’s all I ask of you just a name.”

This action on the hero’s part caused the villain to find himself once again staring into the hero’s sky blue eyes. “I . . .” Robbie began, however he did not get to finish answering Sportacus’s request. 

As at that moment Stephanie came sailing out into the garden, the beautiful pink ball gown she wore shimmered in the moonlight and made the most of her young figure. “Ah Sportacus this is where you had gotten to, I was hoping that you would dance with me.”

The hero reacted as if Stephanie’s voice had struck him the blond quickly dropped Robbie’s hand and turned towards the young woman plastering a smile on his face as he did so. “Yes of cause I will dance with you Stephanie.” Quickly Stephanie reached out, she took hold of one of Sportacus’s hands and pulled the unresisting hero back inside a large almost triumphant smile on her face as they went.

Once they were gone Robbie leant back against a wall and let out a deep relived sigh, it was going to be a lot harder than he had thought it was going to be to hide from Sportacus who he really was. Mostly because as soon as the hero turned those big blue eyes on him, the villain just wanted to confess everything. Robbie shook himself slightly, telling Sportacus would do no good, because as soon as the hero knew who he really was the hero wouldn’t ever look at him in such a romantic way again, the villain was very sure of that and he wanted to be able to enjoy this romantic time with teh other man for as long as possible.

A short while later the dark haired man returned to the ball, he watched with a pang in his heart as the one he loved circled the floor holding someone else. Robbie sighed again, he had to be patient this after all was only the first night, there were still two more to go, that was plenty of time to enjoy himself and make a store of wonderful memories, memories of a love he would never actually get to have in his life.

Nervously Trixie dressed in a soft gold gown came over to where Robbie stood watching Stephanie and Sportacus dance. She coughed politely, the tall man turned to her, Trixie smiled up at him and then spoke. “I was wondering if maybe you would like to dance with me sir.”

The dark haired man blinked with momentary surprise before bowing to the brunette. “Of cause I would be more then honoured to dance with such a fair young lady.” Robbie took Trixie out onto the dance floor and they began to dance together.

Sportacus had just come off of the dance floor with Stephanie and once his gentlemanly gesture of returning the young woman to the side of the dance was done he instantly began to seek a certain tall dark figure. The hero quickly spotted the one man he had ever had any interest in, dancing with Trixie, the hero felt a stab of jealousy go threw him at this sight. The blond realised very quickly that he really didn’t like to see the taller man with someone other than himself.

The hero watched and waited, as the song began to end, Robbie and Trixie arm in arm made their way off of the dance floor chatting animatedly. Unable to take his eyes off of the man in black and silver Sportacus made his way round the side of the dance floor and to finally where the pair stood talking. The hero interrupted their conversation by saying. “Excuse me Trixie I was wondering if I might be able to steal your partner away for another dance with me.”

Slowly both the brown haired young woman and the dark haired man turned towards the hero, Trixie looked up at the tall man, whose grey eyes were locked on the hero before him and she smiled. “Yes of course you can steal him away for a dance.”

Sportacus reached out he took the other man’s hand, the hero pulled the unresisting ebony haired man close to him and then swept him out onto the floor. The hero’s tight grip on him caused the taller man to look down at him with some concern. “Is something wrong Sportacus?”

“Yes something is very wrong sir, I have to admit that didn’t like watching you dance with someone else and that is most unlike me.”

He smiled down at the blond with understanding in his silver eyes. “I also didn’t like to watch you dance with someone other then myself.”

The hero smiled up at the ebony haired stranger with relief. “Well at least we are agreed on that fact.”

“Yes we are Sportacus.” As their dance began to draw to a close Robbie suddenly noticed the time it was half past eleven. “Goodness I have to go.”

With no further explanation to the hero, the villain made a hasty exit, once he was out of the building Robbie set off back to his home at a run. As he went the dark haired man heard footsteps, he turned to see Sportacus chasing after him, his heart lurched and the villain desperately racked his brains for a way to stop Sportacus from catching him and seeing him change back into his normal villainous self. Just as he was about to panic an idea popped into Robbie’s head, and as he ran the tall man loosened the cravat, losing the moon pin as he did so, the dark haired man knew that he couldn’t stop to retrieve the pin or Sportacus would catch up to him. Quickly the dark haired man finished undoing the cravat and dropped that too, hoping both of these items would be enough to distract the hero from his pursuit of him long enough for the villain to vanish just as he told Sportacus he would.

Sportacus was rapidly gaining ground on the man he was chasing when he saw something glinting in the moon light, the hero being as chivalrous as he was stopped to pick the item up, it was the taller mans cravat pin and then a little way on was the cravat which Sportacus also retrieved. As the hero looked up from these finds he couldn’t see the other man any were a sadness filled the heart of the blue eyed hero, as just as the dark haired man had said he would, he had vanished before the light of day had even touched him.

Sportacus closed his hand round the moon shaped pin and the cravat he let out a deep sigh. “Who were you and will I ever get to see you again?” The hero asked the night air, he knew that since the tall man had left so close to midnight that magic had to be involved in this some were and he couldn’t help but wonder just who was using it to hide from him and why.


	2. Part two: The second night

Part two, the second night:

Robbie was rather relived that he had actually managed to make it back to his home in one peace, he had been sure the hero would catch him. Just as he pulled closed the hatch to his home in a swirl of silver glitter the villain had returned to his normal self. Quietly he let himself into his home, he crossed the main room, with a happy sigh he fell back into the big orange chair, instantly the grey eyes closed and he fell asleep dreaming of the blue eyed town hero.  
When dawn came Robbie woke slowly, at first the villain wasn’t sure whether the night before had actually happened or not, he blinked a few times and then noticed something lying on the floor near the entrance way to his home. The raven haired nab’s heart leapt in his cheat, his mouth went dry, nervously he walked over to it and crouched down. Lying carelessly discarded on the floor was his black domino mask from the night before. His hands were shaking slightly as Robbie gently lifted it from the floor, a slow smile lit his face, this was obviously his version of Cinderella’s slipper and he was glad of such a memento of his wonderful time with Sportacus.

The villain sighed once again, he had to wait the rest of today before the second ball came round, since he wasn’t intending to cause trouble for the day, the grey eyed man decided to go out and get some cakes and then settle down to watch something on the telly.

Quietly he slipped out of his home, undisturbed the villain strolled to the bakery he made a substantial purchase to keep him going for the day and then began to return home. As Robbie rounded a corner on the way back home the tall man came to a halt, not far ahead of him the town hero was sitting on a bench staring at his shoes, the usually cheerful and energetic blond looked completely sapped of his usual bounce and utterly dejected.

Quickly the villain backed round the corner, he wondered frantically if his appearance last night was somehow responsible for this reaction in the hero, Robbie closed his grey eyes and prayed he wasn’t. When the tall man opened his eyes a few moments later he found himself looking at one of Lazy towns many apple trees, the villain reached up plucked an apple from its branches and stepped back round the corner. Sportacus was still sitting there in exactly the same place as before quietly Robbie walked over to him and sat down onto the bench next to the hero. “Hey Sporta-elf, it’s my job to mope around not yours!”

The blond jumped and turned with surprise to face the other man beside him, Robbie lifted his dark brows in a questioning motion and the hero blushed slightly. “Sorry I was miles away.” Sportacus said softly.

The athletic man was surprised to see a genuine expression of concern on the other man’s face. “Clearly you were. Are you alright?” The taller man asked him gently.  
“I . . . well to be honest I’m really not sure . . . I feel really odd today.”

“Here!” The villain said forcefully handing the apple to Sportacus.

Amazed the hero looked down at the apple and then to the man who had given it to him. “Thanks Robbie.”

“Well one good deed every so often isn’t going to hurt me and despite the fact I might dislike you most of the time, when you look this pathetic even I can’t help but want to be nice to you.” The dark haired man said rolling his eyes skyward.

The hero laughed slightly, Robbie hated helping most people but him especially. As he looked away from the other mans grey eyes the blond found himself feeling grateful for the other mans presence right now. Last night’s experience had left his feelings somersaulting over themselves until he was in confused knots. Slowly Sportacus looked back to Robbie, who was still watching him with concern. “Have you ever been in love Robbie?” The hero asked him suddenly.

The villain blushed slowly, he looked away from the hero and let out a sigh so deep and heartfelt the hero felt touched by it. “Yes, yes I have, I’ve been in love with the same person for a long time now.” Robbie admitted very softly.

“What’s it like? Love I mean.”

“It’s a strange feeling that makes you feel many different things all at once you can feel happy, sad and possessive in one moment and then something else completely the next. You’ll find that you miss them when they are not there, you will want to be with that person all the time and trust me it hurts if they don’t want you in return.”

“The one you loved didn’t want you?” The hero asked him softly turning once more to look at the slender man next to him.

As the grey eyes met his, the pain in them almost knocked the hero back. “No the one I love doesn’t want me, but I guess that’s my own fault partly for being the villain I am and also because I never told this person how I felt and I never can.”

“Why not try telling this person? You won’t know unless you say something.”

The dark haired man shook his head and asked the athletic man a question of his own. “Why did you want to know about love Sportacus?”

“Because I think I might have fallen in love with someone.” The hero admitted softly looking down at his boots shyly.

“Oh I see, well I’m glad to hear it, who is this person?” The villain said softly.

“You see Robbie that’s just it I don’t know I’ve only met him once.”

“Wow only the once, he really must have made quiet the impression on you.”

“Yeah he did.”

“Well I would say your best bet would be to see him again, and then see what you feel.” Robbie said as he got up slowly from the bench and stretched. “Well I’m off villainy to plot for after the balls and all that.”

Sportacus rolled his eyes in what could only be described as an affectionate way and watched the villain saunter off casually. The hero would never thought he would see the day when he and Robbie managed a conversation like this or that he would ever feel grateful that the villain had been there to talk to in the first place.  
The slender man spent the rest of the day hiding in his layer, when the day was finally gone and the evening had stolen in the villain’s fairy godmother appeared to Robbie to him again. “Well this will be your second night looking forward to it?”

The villain smiled at her widely. “Yes I am actually.”

“Well it’s time to change you for the night!” The fairy godmother gently waved her wand and the grey eyed man glowed briefly.

When the tall man looked down he was in the same outfit as the night before however this time the suite was not black but a deep blue and the silvers were a glorious gold. The pin in his deep blue cravat was this time a golden sun, the domino mask was also blue and gold. His hair was now once again long but this time it was braided back each side of his head then into one thicker braid at the back of his head. Smiling softly at the transformation Robbie looked across at his fairy godmother. “I can’t get over how different I look dressed this way.”

“I’m glad you like it, now go and enjoy!”

“Thank you and I will.”

Robbie quickly made his way to the ball for the second night this time his entrance was not so noticed as the first night which meant he could slip in more quietly this time. It was Trixie who was the first to realize that the dark haired man had arrived at the ball. This night the young woman was dressed in a simple but beautiful cream gown, she sailed over to where the tall gentleman stood and smiled up at him. “I am glad to see that you have come to the ball tonight also.”

“I could not resist returning for the second night. May I say that you look very lovely tonight.”

“And in return I must say that you look very, very handsome again tonight.”

“Why thank you Miss Trixie.”

Wondering if his gentleman had arrived Sportacus dressed, as he always did in his hero’s uniform looked up from his conversation with Stingy and Ziggy. Instantly he noticed that the tall man from the night before had was now present at the ball and his conversation ground to a complete halt. It was Ziggy who first noticed how silent the blond man had become. “Are you alright Sportacus?” The younger man asked surprised.

The hero shook himself slightly, breaking the reverie he had been in. “Yes I am fine. I have just seen someone that I should talk to that is all.” The blond man said forcing a smile onto his lips.

“Oh well, you should go then!” Ziggy said with a smile of his own.

With a grateful nod the energetic hero walked away from the two young men towards his intended destination. As he came to where the tall man was talking to Trixie he felt the green eyed monster rear its head and quickly interrupted their conversation. “Good evening.” The hero said quietly to them both.

Both Trixie and the gentleman gave a startled lurch, they quickly turned towards him, the pair smiled at the hero, then the young lady curtsied and the dark haired man bowed. “Good evening Sportacus.” The elegantly clad gentleman said softly to the hero.

“You will excuse me gentlemen, I should go and talk to Stephanie.” Smiling to herself Trixie left the two men alone and went to find her friend.

Sportacus was very grateful for the young woman leaving them alone together and addressed his taller companion. “I am very happy to see you again sir but I still don’t know your name.”

“I...” The man began before the sentence petered out and he looked away from the penetrating blue eyed gaze of the other man.

“Please just a name, that is all I am asking of you.” The hero begged unashamedly.

Slowly the grey eyes came back to rest on Sportacus and he let out a breath before speaking. “Richard, please call me Richard.” The villain said softly giving the hero his long dead father’s name and his middle name.

The hero smiled up at him. “Richard, see giving me a name wasn’t so hard was it?”

“No, that is true it was not hard.”

“Would you care to dance with me Richard?”

“Yes I would like that.” Together the two men went out onto the floor, as they danced together Sportacus drew the taller man close and whispered into his ear softly. 

“You where all I could have dreamed of in my first love and I hope that at some point you can tell me who you really are because I am quite sure Richard is not your real name.”

Gulping the taller man spoke to the shorter. “If you knew who I truly was, you would find yourself very disappointed my hero.”

“Strange as this might sound I think you are wrong.”

Robbie looked down at him for a few moments before he spoke again. “Who knows the answer to that? Let’s just enjoy our time together.”

“Yes lets, because I know that you’re using magic.”

“How can you tell?” The villain asked both with curiosity and concern.

“Well firstly the running away at midnight, that was the biggest clue, so to was the fact you dropped items when you were running away from me.”

“Ah I see.”

“You do know I will chase you again and I will keep looking for you until I find you my dream.” The hero told the other man with determination.

Robbie gulped slightly and then flushed. “You should let me go after all dreams must go eventually.”

“No I refuse to let you go, not now I have seen you. I am determined to make sure that I never lose you again.”

“Sportacus...” 

He began but the hero cut him off quickly. “Don’t argue with me! It is my decision weather to chase you or not!” Robbie stared down at him wide eyed and the hero carried on talking to him. “I love you.”

“But you do not know me!” The villain exclaimed.

“Yes, I do know you, that is just it I know I already know you somehow and it is driving me crazy.”

Robbie realised that once again they their dance had ended up bringing them out in the private garden of the town hall as the dance ended the two men moved apart. The hero turned towards the masked man and let his blue eyes rove over him. “You truly are handsome.” He said softly, slowly he came closer to the black haired man. Gently the blond put his arms round the taller man and held Robbie close to him. “Please don’t run from me or hide from me any more love?”

“Because magic I have to you know that.” Slowly the hero looked up into Roberts grey eyes, he sighed gently and put his head onto the chest of the other man. The hero could hear the other man’s heart beating slowly but surely in his chest and it gave him comfort that despite what Richard said he was most defiantly real.   
“I’m not ever going to give you up.” Sportacus said to him finally.

“Believe me I know you well enough to know that.”

“Then why just not surrender to me now?”

“Because I don’t want to I can be with you while the magic lasts and not without it.”

“You will be with me even when the magic is long gone.” Sportacus said to him gently, he carefully took one of the dark haired man’s long fingered hands in his and laid it on his chest over his heart. “You’ll be right here.”

The taller man let out a deep sigh. “Why do you have to make all of this so hard on me?”

“I want you to stay with me always so how can I make this anything less than difficult for you?”

“You want me? But that is just desire...”

“No not just desire, I love you so much!”

“Sportacus...I love you too I have for the longest time.” The other man confessed softly.

“Then please, just stay, please!”

Richard sighed again. “You’d hate me and then I wouldn’t be able to ever see you again.”

Tired of this argument, the hero pulled away from the chest of the other man, quickly the blonde man lent up he kissed the other man tenderly. With a soft whimper the gentleman leant into the kiss, he moved closer to the hero and put both arms round Sportacus. The smaller man responded by putting both hands onto the waist of the dark haired man holding it tightly. Slowly they drew apart, carefully braking the kiss, grey eyes and blue met the two men looked at each other for the longest of moments just enjoying being with each other.

Before anything else could be said or done the villain quickly noticed the time, he turned away hastily, pulled away from the other mans grasp and fled the garden running back into the ballroom. The hero noticed this, quickly he speed after the feeling man, as if by magic anybody in their way hastily moved out of it. As the hero went after the masked man he was once again amazed by the speed of the other man. “Please wait!”

As the chase came out of the town hall and the hero drew closer to him Robbie loosened the cravat he dropped the pin, Sportacus leant down picking up the gold pin as he ran. As the villain heard him getting closer once again, Robbie untied the cravat and also let that fall to the floor. Sportacus stopped, he knelt down, stopping to pick the cravat up and when he looked up the other man had once again vanished into the night as he had done before.


	3. part three

Part three, the final night:

Tonight was to be the last night that Robbie would go to the ball and it would also be the last time that the villain would be able to be in the hero’s arms. The dark haired man was looking forward to being with Sportacus again but he was also sad that he would never get to be with the one he loved again after the balls where finished. After all despite what the athletic man said the villain was determined not to be found out, as he was sure the discovery of who his mysterious love was would break the hero’s heart. 

Once again when the dawn had come all that was left from his previous night out was the domino mask, as the third night drew in Robbie stood looking down at it on his work bench. Quietly the tall man waited for his fairy godmother to arrive for the final time to change him for this last ball. Sure enough as the stars started to make their appearance in the night sky over lazy town his fairy godmother arrived, the lady smiled on her charge in a friendly manor and spoke to Robbie. “So are you ready to go to the ball for the final time?”

“Yes I am.”

With a graceful flick of the ladies wand the last of the outfits appeared upon Robbie, the villain looked down at himself. Sure enough it was the same as the last two times except now it was silver grey and the highlights were of black and the cravat pin was a diamond star which glittered softly in the black folds. “Oh wow! It’s amazing”

“You are most welcome. I am sure you know the old saying always save the best for last. Now off you go and have a good time.”

“I will and thank you for all your help.”

“It has been my pleasure.”

Quietly the villain left the layer quickly he made his way to the ball as he had done for the past two nights. Once he was in the in the ball room, the tall man let his eyes wander round the room taking in all the people who where there. Robbie spotted the hero talking to Bessie and Milford, he let out a small sigh the villain located Trixie so that he could talk to her and attempt to stay away from Sportacus for as much of the evening as he could.

Trixie noticed the villain looking at her she smiled at him Robbie smiled back and made his way over to the side of the young woman. “Good evening miss.” He said to her softly.

“Good evening sir, shall we dance?” The brown haired woman asked him with a bright smile.

“Of cause.” Robbie offered her a hand, Trixie took the hand and they went out onto the dance floor together. It was halfway through their dance that Sportacus turned away from his conversation with the mayor and Miss Busybody, to look round the room and see if his mysterious gentleman had turned up. Sure enough the hero noticed him walzing round the floor with Trixie, the blue eyes widened and then thinned as the jealously flared once again.

Excusing himself to the two adults Sportacus went to wait impatiently for their dance to finish. When it had the blond walked straight over to the side of the quietly conversing pair and stood beside Richard and spoke. “Good evening Richard.”

With a slight jump Richard turned to face the blond man. “Oh Sportacus!” With a small smile to herself Trixie quietly slipped away, leaving the two men alone together.

“I’ll give you, oh Sportacus! You where trying to avoid me weren’t you?”

“Yes I was a little.” The taller man confessed softly.

“Well I don’t blame you for trying to avoid me, after all I almost caught you last night and I will catch you tonight my Richard.” As Sportacus spoke he carefully backed the other man against the nearby wall.

The blond smiled slightly as Richard’s grey eyes widened and he gasped slightly. Quickly Sportacus grabbed both wrists of the taller man, before he pushed them to the wall of the ball room. Quickly the hero leant in and began gently kissing his way along the hidden villain’s neck. Another gasp escaped the slender man, before any words could escape the hero’s captive, his lips found those of Richard. They kissed for a long while lost in the sensation of rightness which now filled them both. Eventually they drew apart for breath, slowly grey eyes and blue eyes locked, eventually the hero spoke. “Just surrender to me Richard.”

“Sportacus every one can see us.” The taller man said to the other man softly.

The hero shook his head. “I don’t care if they can see us. I love you and I’ll do anything to stop you from getting away from me.” Slowly and deliberately the hero ran his hands up the slender arms of the villain. Who shivering allowed Sportacus to push them back against the wall before he then ran his hands back down the arms, the two men’s hands met and their fingers intertwined tightly.

“Sportacus...I didn’t know that you could be like this...”

“Only when I really want something and you my love are defiantly something I want.”

“Oh God.” Richard said softly.

“I am afraid even he cannot help you now.” The hero said with a smile before leaning in and kissing the other man softly this time.

Richard responded to the kiss instantly enjoying every moment of it, slowly they drew apart and with a sigh the hero decided to relent for now. “Shall we dance again?” The hero asked the other man quietly.

“Yes we should after all that is part of the reason people come to balls.”

The hero chuckled slightly, before very reluctantly letting the other man away from the wall and then escorting him out onto the dance floor for the final night of the ball. As the two men danced a slow romantic waltz together, they only had eyes for each other and were completely unaware of the rest of the town watching them dance together.

As the music came to a close for that dance Sportacus led his dark haired partner off of the dance floor and out into the garden were he knew they might at least have a little time alone as they had done the past two nights. Once they were safely outside in the garden the hero turned, he placed both hands onto the flat chest of the other man and gazed up into his mercury eyes. Those eyes haunted the hero, he was so sure he had seen them before but the blonde man could never remember were.

Richard regarded the one he loved for a few moments, before leaning down to claim his lips in a soft loving kiss. With a contented sigh Sportacus leant up into the kiss, his eyes flickered closed and he started to return the gentle kiss. As they pulled apart from this kiss their eyes met again and the hero couldn’t help himself. “I’m haunted by your eyes you know.”

“Oh why is that?”

“I know I’ve seen them before, I dream about them and about you every night. In my heart I know who you are but every time I try to place a name to you none comes and that pains me. It is as though you are the other half of my soul and without you I am not complete, I cannot help but feel like you not being beside me is an open wound I cannot treat.”

Richard reached out gently he stroked one of the hero’s cheeks. “I never intended to cause you such pain. I am sorry I have done so, but after tonight it will be over, I will not appear to you again and you will be able to forget me and begin to heal.” Gently Sportacus held the other man’s hand against his cheek and shook his head. “I know that I will never heal without you. I know you never meant to cause me pain but you will if I never see you again.”

Before the other man could answer those words he noticed the time, sharply Richard pulled away from the hero, not expecting this reaction Sportacus released him. When the athletic man realized the time and why the one he loved was running away he instantly gave chase to the other man. As he had been before the hero was surprised by Richard’s turn of speed, as the taller man wove his way through the ball room, people watched him run away with confusion. As the hero entered the room the residents of Lazy Town all swarmed towards him they were understandably both concerned and confused about this situation.

Sportacus fought his way through them and shouted out in frustration. “Not right now, I have to go after him!”

As soon as the hero was safely clear of the people of Lazy town Sportacus gave chase to the one he loved. Robbie was quickly aware of the other man gaining on him, hastily he loosened the cravat dropping the star shaped cravat pin, and this was swept up by the perusing hero. As once more the blond hero drew closer the villain he untied the cravat and dropped that just as he had the pin. Sportacus swept this up as quickly as he could to, lastly and in desperation the villain took of his domino mask and dropped that too. Not expecting Richard to discard a third item the blond man stopped to pick it up, he was stunned to find it was one of his domino masks. Sportacus was unsurprised to find that when he looked up from the mask to find that the other man was once again gone.

The hero let out a deep sigh, before looking back down at the mask again. His heart constricted painfully as he now knew that Richard had been right he would never know who the man in the mask was. However he also knew that this man was in his heart and the blond man wanted to know he really had been. Something inside Sportacus refused to give up, he felt a determination rising up in him like he had never felt before. All at once the hero knew it was time to use the magic of the tale in order to find the one he love again and he was well aware in order to do that he would need to use the right words at this moment in time. Before the hero could really think about it any further he knew what to say and said it aloud. “I will find you and then you will be mine I will not stop searching till you are with me once more because I love you.” As he finished speaking the hero felt the magic of the tale responding to his words Sportacus was not entirely sure what he had put into action but he hoped whatever it was it would bring him to the one he loved with all of his heart.


	4. part four

Part four, the dawn:

The day after the third and final annual Lazy town ball dawned bright and clear. To look at the town in the sunlight of a new day you would think that magic of the night before had never happened at all. This morning found the hero sat in his airship looking at the remnants of his love which consisted of the three cravat pins, three cravats and the shimmering silver grey domino mask. Sportacus wondered how he could use these items to find the other man, one thing was for sure all three of the items were really quiet unique. However to the hero the domino mask seemed like the most likely candidate to be the Cinderella slipper of this particular m and Sportacus was very sure that was exactly what this man was to him his mysterious Cinderella. 

Carefully the blond lifted the mask up it was truly delicate almost as if it were made of moon beams, he turned it over inspecting the mask it was without string of any kind which meant that it had to fit the face of the person who wore it perfectly to stay on. As he realised this fact the heart of the hero soared now all he had to do was try the mask on all the men of the town and see who fitted it then he would have his man.

“Ladder!” Sportacus cried his heart full of excitement as he set off out of his airship into Lazy town to try and find the one the mask fitted. However by evening his enthusiasm had waned as he was running out of people to try the mask on and so far not a single one had fitted it. 

It was getting late for the hero and the athletic man knew he should be heading to bed for his usual eight o eight curfew but the last few nights of staying up for the ball had altered his body clock a little so he was as yet not tired enough to sleep. So instead of heading to sleep Sportacus waved the children off to bed and decided to go for a walk before going to bed. He hopped the walk would clear his head after the disappointing day and helped make him tired enough to sleep. The town was so quiet and that for a moment the hero was convinced that he was alone however as he rounded the corner of the path which led to the play ground the blond found this was not the case. Robbie Rotten was sitting on one of the swings gently swinging back and forth on it, his eyes were locked on the moon which was just appearing in the sky and the expression on his face was one of deep pain.

Drawn by another soul in pain the hero walked across to the villain he sat in the other swing and silently watched the other man. For the longest time Robbie didn’t appear to notice him then without looking away from the slowly rising moon the taller man spoke. “What is it?”

“You looked so sad.” The hero said softly.

The taller man let out a deep sigh then spoke again. “Yes well even I have my moments of weakness. What has you up so late?”

“I was trying to find the man from the ball. You remember the one I was telling you about. Three nights with him is all it took for me to know I’m truly in love with him and that he is my soul mate. I have to find him again I just have to.” The athletic man told his dark haired companion with determination.

This confession caused the villain to stop swinging, he turned to look at the hero, the shorter man looked back at him. Sportacus stared wide eyed at the other man as he realized that the eyes of the villain eyes he had seen a thousand times before were grey and all at once hope took flight in the hero again. 

“So how do you plan to find him?” The villain asked the hero softly.

Sportacus gently drew the well travelled domino mask out of his jacket and held it out towards Robbie slightly. “With this, it will only fit him of that I’m sure. Why don’t you try it on?”

The question caused the other man to flinch back as though it were a blow. “No thanks, masks are not my thing.”

“Oh come on Robbie, if it doesn’t fit then I can stop pestering you.” As he said this the hero slid off the swing he had been sitting on, Sportacus came to stand before the still seated villain. As he held the mask out towards Robbie’s face the taller man surged to his feet quickly, he hastily turned away from Sportacus and fled the play ground.

The hero’s natural instinct kicked in, he hastily tucked the mask away and he gave chase to the villain. The blond man soon found that the taller man was much faster than he thought Robbie would be. This fact was another tick in the boxes that marked out the fact the taller man was likely his masked man from the ball. Eventually though the hero caught up to the raven haired man, when he did Sportacus grabbed hold of his arm and pulled the villain to a halt. Robbie writhed in his strong grasp still wanting to get away, the hero found himself having to push the other man to a wall and pin his arms against it to get the slender man to stop struggling against him. 

Wide frightened grey eyes met his blue, this position was well known to them both, just as he had done last time Sportacus leant in kissing along the taller mans neck causing him to freeze. Robbie let out a groan, he relaxed in the hero’s more dominate hold knowing from experience that it was fruitless to fight the other man’s strength. As the raven haired villain relaxed against him the athletic man slowly and reluctantly stopped kissing the taller man’s neck. The blond man cautiously let go of his arms and fished out the mask again as Robbie caught sight of it his grey eyes widened again but this time the slender man didn’t try to move away. Smiling softly at the taller man the hero placed the mask onto the face of the villain and was unsurprised when it fit him like a glove.

“So you were Richard?”

“Yes I was and before you ask it was my father’s name and is my middle name so I didn’t make the name up.” The villain looked down and away from Sportacus obviously expecting a negative reaction to the discovery that he had been the man in the mask.

Carefully and gently the hero took Robbie’s chin in his fingers he lifted his face and turned it back towards him. As their eyes met Sportacus could see the fear that lingered in the depths of the grey eyes of the villain and instantly sought to set the one he loved at ease. “I’m glad it is you who is behind the man in the mask Robbie.”

“Why?” The villain asked clearly stunned.

“Because I love you, I have for the longest time. I didn’t think I had any kind of hope of you ever feeling the same way for me as I did for you so I hid my feelings for you.” These words said the hero placed his palms flat onto the chest of the other man before he leant up and kissed the villain gently but firmly.

Robbie reacted to the kiss immediately he instantly he pulled Sportacus closer to him, wrapped his arms round the shorter man and returned the kiss with such force and passion it had the hero moaning. Slowly and very reluctantly the two men broke the kiss, once again grey eyes met blue and the hero smiled widely up at the villain. “I love you my Cinderella.”

“And I love you Sportacus my Prince Charming.”

The hero gently removed the mask from the taller man and gazed up at him for a few moments before speaking to the other man. “There are a couple of things I’d really like you to do for me at some point Robbie.”

“Oh what are they?”

“I would very much like for you to where the outfit from the balls for me again and I’d love to dance with you again too. I’d like you to kiss me for once and I’d like you to grow back the long hair you had for the balls it really looked good on you.”

Robbie let out a huff of laughter. “Well you know how to make requests don’t you.”

“Will you fulfil them for me?” The blond man asked eagerly.

The villain looked thoughtful for a long moment and just as the hero’s moustache started to drop because he thought the answer to all those requests was going to be a no the taller man swept in and kissed him. The blue eyes of the hero shot wide, he froze for a moment then quickly started returning this passionate kiss his eyes sliding shut as he did so. The villain dominated the kiss, invading the hero’s mouth with his tongue, putting his long arms round the shorter man and stroking along his back causing shivers of pleasure to snake through Sportacus’s body. When the two men finally pulled apart from the kiss they were both breathing hard, their eyes opened and locked once more it was the villain who spoke first. “If you hadn’t managed to guess my answer to your requests is yes.”

Sportacus beamed up at the taller man. “Thank you Robbie.”

“You are welcome Sportacus.”

The athletic man’s smile grew. “Hey you got my name right it sounds amazing when you do.”

“Hmm so that leaves the outfit, a dance and the long hair...Well now let’s see, I will be needing you to give me the mask back to complete one of those requests.” Reluctantly the blond man handed the domino mask back to its owner. Smiling gently at the hero the taller man gently placed it to his face, the athletic man’s eyes widened as there was a sudden up rush of magical sparkles over the villain and when they finally cleared Sportacus found himself face to face with the long haired gentleman from the ball. “Better?” Robbie queried.

“Wonderful.” The athletic man breathed awed, his hand went to the long silky raven locks and stoked over them gently. “How did you get the hair back so easily?”  
“Ah well you see the hair was still there when I woke this morning it took me a lot of effort and magic to make it look like it was not. So shall we dance?”

“Yes please.” The two men moved away from the wall out into an open space and began to waltz together under the shimmering stars. The hero let out a contented sigh this felt like heaven to him, Robbie smiled down at the man he loved happy to have made him so clearly content. The dance was not a long one as the villain was well aware of the time and he soon drew them to a halt. “It’s getting late and I know you and late nights.”

“Won’t you join me in the airship for the night? I’d like to be able to hold you close tonight.” The athletic man asked the slender one hopefully.

“I’m not very good with heights.” The villain admitted softly.

The hero gave him a smile and held out a hand to him. “I’ll take care of you Robbie and you know I’d never let you fall.”

“That I believe. Alright then I’ll join you.” The villain took his hand and trust Sportacus to take him home to his airship safely.

So it was that this night was the first of many they would spend together, sometimes in the airship and other times in the lair. One thing was for sure though that soon after they had found each other the two men were not willing to be parted and never spent a night without the other unless they absolutely had to.

The new romantic relationship of the hero and villain didn’t go unnoticed by the other residents of Lazy town, nor did the overwhelmingly positive changes that it brought about in Robbie. At first the people in town were sceptical of the relationship but when a year had passed and they couple were as much as in love as ever their opinions began to change about the relationship to a more positive one. As more time passed it became clearer every day to the residents of Lazy town that the hero and villain loved each other very much. This love of theirs was shown to them by the couple in a variety of small ways, from Robbie fretting and fussing over a small cut Sportacus had gained from saving one of the children, to the hero rescuing his boyfriend from a tree because he had been trying to be helpful for once.

So it was that no one was very surprised when the hero proposed marriage to his partner two years after they had met at the annual Lazy town ball of that year. The villain’s acceptance of the proposal was so heartfelt and his love for the blond man so clear that none doubted the sincerity of the relationship or the villains answer. So it was that two and a half years after they first came together at the ball that Robbie and Sportacus were married. Sportacus had actually come out of the hero’s uniform for once and worn a navy blue suit with a top hat which had rendered him even more handsome then before. Everyone in town had behaved that day so that he didn’t need to rescue any one. The villain had looked truly handsome in another of his gentlemanly outfits this time in a grey to match his eyes. The couple’s vows had been simple but heartfelt their kiss loving but gentle and the party afterward had been the event of that year. The couple went on to share a long married life full of love, laughter and contentment together.


End file.
